Gift To You
by phz
Summary: A day to remember forever for two little boys. Something they both share and smile together. OriginalShipping hints.


AN: I do not own pkm. Beta version will be posted later on.

* * *

><p>"<em>Remember children, please show the paper to your mother!"<em>

Five years old boy with dark midnight hair and the most vivid red eyes that one would never forget stared. A white paper with some scribble on it along with printed text was held softly in his small child like hands. Seemingly remembering the words the pretty lady or big sister at the nursery told them, he stood in front of his own mother. Rising the sheet of paper high above his own head, hoping his mother would not have to bend down to take it from him.

"My, what's this Red?"

The feeling of accomplishment shined dimly on the child's face when his mother took the paper from him. Thus, he did not notice that his mother was smiling at how hard her own child was trying to help her. Red wondered if he did a good job, he did what was told to by the caretaker, would they praise him. With his deed done, little Red scrambled out of the living room and ran back to his room.

The mother could only giggle as she watches her child ran away.

xxx

Squealing and screaming were a common sound in a nursery school, but the little raven liked quiet places where he could actually hear himself over all the noise. If he had someone to talk to that was. Stacking all the building blocks neatly in the little corner of the room, he gazed around. Red knew that it was break time from lesson and few more days and it would be a special day for all mothers, the pretty lady was telling them about how great a mother is and they should all show their love and respect on this particular day.

Aside his corner of peace, everyone was scattered around the room, happily chattering around with friends about their own mother. He found out that all mothers would only come after the morning session while he was listening to all the noises around him. Staring at all the other childred he knew or not looking so happy, he spotted one particular boy who was just sitting there, doing nothing at all.

Red did not manage to make lot of friends during his stay here; all of them went away when he tried to approach them. The black haired child wondered if he did something wrong or was there something wrong with him, were they afraid of him? Red once overheard a conversation when he was trying to get into the room, 'He has such weird and scary eyes!' and 'Yea! Like blood! Ew!' were all he heard before he decided to wait sadly for the lovely lady who would give him cookies all the time before going in.

Moving away from his building blocks, walking closer to the boy who looked like he was sulking alone, he gathered up his courage to initiate a conversation for the first time. Red had his mouth opened, but his voice would not come out. Feeling even more nervous at his failure, now that the boy noticed him and glared at him with the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. They looked like pretty jewel he found in his mother's drawer. "P-Pretty…" The raven slapped over his mouth as he noticed that he had thought out loud. As a result, the glared intensified and it scared Red a little, to make it up, he tried to explain. "Your eyes…"

"Oh. Thanks."

The other boy was clearly surprised, Red looked up from the floor and he could not remember when he started staring at the floor instead of the boy with marvelous green eyes. Fidgeting slightly from his place, he felt out of place but he wanted to do this, he would do anything for this to be successful, playing with the hem of his shirt, he introduced himself, "I-I'm Red…" His crimson eyes pleaded silently that he would not be rejected like the others even before he had any chance of trying. Red was about to give up and grieve over his failure when the moment of silent was too painful for him to bear.

"Green. Your eyes' special too."

Even though the little brunet's words were just a polite reply from Red's own compliment against his own eyes, it meant a lot to the black haired boy. He smiled brightly at the boy with chocolate milk hair for accepting him and being his first ever friend.

xxx

The week went by quickly and soon it was the day that all the children's mother were invited to attend the celebration or ceremony. Both Green and Red were playing together at Red's corner, the brown haired child found it a nice place away from all the noise either. Ever since that time, Red was always seen together with Green. They were playing if not reading together a story book. The brunet would always tell tales of all the Pokémon he saw at his grandpa's lab. Only stopped to draw picture of the said creature when Red had a look of utter confusion, seeing the both of them enjoying each other's company, it brought giggles and smiles onto the face of nursery staffs.

One by one, housewives came into the room and soon, Red's mom came as well. Soon, the door closed and the raven had not seen Green made any movement to indicate that his own mother too, had come. Shaking the brunet lightly, he asked softly, "Green…?" The boy let go of Green's sleeve when the other glanced at him, albeit a little cold from the stare. The piercing green eyes were slightly irritated and curious maroon eyes looked puzzled and curiously. "Where's your mommy?"

Pain was the first thing he felt as his back collided with the solid hard cement that was the floor. Only the sound of door slamming harshly could be heard from the suddenly too quiet room. A woman with long brown hair rushed forward to his side and helps him up. Red recognized her as his own mother. She was squatting in front of her son, looking for any injury cause upon from the rough push Green had done. Remembering his friend, the angry forest eyes and the retreating back, Red grabbed his mother's hand tightly. Confused about everything and afraid of losing the first friend he ever had. Red felt movement around him as a teacher approached his mother for a possible explanation.

"Red dear, your friend Green, his mother is very far away and would not return for some time," Hanako explained slowly after she took his only son outside of the room and embraced him. "So he's slightly angry because of that, you must not blame him alright?" The little boy nodded his head obediently as he listened closely. Once Red had calm down from his wavering nerves, his mom released him from the warm hug. He thought, if a mother's hug feels warm, he wants Green to feel it too. He nodded eagerly when Hanako asked if he knew where to find the brunet.

Running ahead of his mother, who was following closely behind, he reached for the sandbox where Green would always draw pictures of Pokémon for him. Amazingly, Green was really there, poking the sand with utmost hatred and was that regret, Red's mother mused. The ebony boy ran and crashed onto the brown haired boy, making both of them collapsing onto the sand pile. With his arm wrapped around the others, Green could feel the slight tremor from the person behind him. "I'm sorry…" Soft whispers from Red as he continued to hug his friend, "You can have my mommy if you want to Green."

Green was bewildered from the unexpected declaration, he push himself up from the sand pile and pulled Red away from his back to face him. The normally stoic and calm face was now red from crying and tear marks were clearly present. Feeling guilty for making his friend cry, not to forget that he pushed the smaller boy away so roughly before. Green frowned and rubbed the tears away from Red's eyes. "Sorry for pushing you." the professor's grandson apologized, "And I don't want your mother…" Green stubbornly denied the offer.

"Not even a hug?"

Interrupted the teary puffy red eyes. Green looked away sheepishly, giving it a second thought. When he saw the lady standing a few feet away, he stood up and dragged Red back to his mother. Holding onto his hands tightly as they walked. "I don't mind a hug." The brunet told the raven embarrassingly while facing ahead to avoid eye contact. Now that Hanako was in front of the boys, she brushed away the lingering sand away from their uniform before embracing both of the boys and a heartwarming hugs.

"Why don't we go back? I baked some cookies."

Three of them strolled back into the nursery with promise of delicious treats and happy smiles on the boys' face.

xxx

Two little boys were walking side by side, laughing and chatting cheerful in front of a young mother who only smiled in return. The brunet stopped suddenly, pulling his friend to some patches of grass with small white wild flowers before murmuring quietly beside Red's ear. Green had suggested giving something as a gift for his mother, which was a great idea, the little raven thought. Looking around his surrounding, he stared at the wild pretty flower patch near them.

Pulling Green along with him as he came closer to his destination, he pointed shyly at the wild plants. Wondering if that wild flower might work as a gift, he looked at Green for answer. Or maybe it might not be suitable or maybe it was dirty, Red thought of lots of possible reasons but ceased to do so when a bright smile was all he saw on Green's face.

"They are perfect."

And they crouched down to pull off few off some white unknown flower onto their hands. Together, they stood in front of Red's mother, with their hands behind their back. Making a mental count, both boys presented the white flowers with their dirt filled hands and shouted.

"Happy Mother's Day!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! And I wish all mothers around the worlds a good Happy Mother's Day (though I'm kinda late in my own timezone.) Reviews are appreciated.<p> 


End file.
